fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
London Tipton
London Leah Tipton (played by Brenda Song) is one of the main characters in Disney's Suite Life series which consists of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel chain and the S.S. Tipton. Her name is a somewhat thinly-veiled parody of the real-life hotel heiress, Paris Hilton. http:// http:// London Leah Tipton was born in early 1990s, her father is Wilfred Tipton and an unnamed mother. London was born to high society, she was raised in a wealthy upbringing, her father is a successful businessman who owns the Tipton hotels chain. Her father also owns many companies, including several record labels. London has always worn designer clothing and had a lot of interest in designer clothing (as mentioned in That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). She had a tough childhood, because her father was always busy and married many women (such as Brandi Tipton). When she was a little child, her father did not attend any of London's plays in her childhood years because he was supposedly very busy. Since London told Maddie in the episode, Lip Synchin' in the Rain that her father did not bother attending any of her school performances (as Itsy Bitsy Spider). When she was growing, she starts to cover the emptiness her father created, when she discovers shopping, as Maddie discovers in the episode, Kisses & Basketball. Maddie claims she buys clothes only to cover the emptiness in her heart. On the other hand, she was miserable during her early childhood years, because her father never appeared when she needed him such as when the Tipton family loses all of their money in the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl and when it was the father-daughter dance at London's school in the episode, The Prince & The Plunger. At the age of 15, she met Maddie Fitzpatrick, who eventually becomes her best friend. London enrolls at Maddie's Catholic school, Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow. Later on in the series, London was expelled because she did not attend her classes. When her father hears about her expulsion, he sends her to the Seven Seas High, a high school program at the S.S. Tipton, because in a ship, she will not be able escape to another place (except by helicopter or submarine). http:// http:// London is a parody of the American socialite Paris Hilton. Although you never see her father (usually never more than an arm behind his security force, which stands on all sides), he is frequently mentioned. London is an air headed heiress, and leads a wild girl fabulous life as heiress of the Tipton Estate. Her best friend is Maddie Fitzpatrick whom London often tries to bribe with money and other valuables.Shes also very good friends with Zack and Cody. She is a spoiled, rich and full-of-herself teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a lot of closets (each with their own obsequious talking mirror) and a kitchen which takes up most of the floor. She loves fashion, and often insults her peers (mostly Maddie) by comparing how they dress to her own designer style. She has a pomeranian named Ivana Tipton who is treated like royalty. London can often be seen as a snob who may disrespect lower-class people, but she does make exeptions for those who she really cares about. She transferred to the same private school as Maddie in the episode Forever Plaid, due to poor attendance at her old school ("And they even expect me to go on Fridays!"). In the episode First Day of High School, London transfers to Zack and Cody's public school, due to being expelled from all of the private schools she had previously attended. London doesn't have a nanny, so she often looks to the Tipton employees for help and guidance. She dislikes her step-moms and talks to Mr. Moseby and Maddie about her problems. When happy, London tends to clap her hands repeatedly and jump up and down while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" Though it seems like London may lead the ultimate rich-girl life, her childhood was far less than perfect. As stated earlier, London is not very intelligent. She is confused with many things, and is tricked by many characters such as Maddie and Nia. Esteban and Maddie once tricked her into doing many stupid things by changing her horoscope. Though, annoyed by some characters, London being gullible is found to be quite an advantage. Next to math, London's worst subject would probably be language arts, since she doesn't like reading and often claims to have trouble with the alphabet. Having such a glamorous lifestyle, London also has trouble with anything that involves hard work, which is something her dad encourages her to do sometimes (much to the dismay of London) due to her frivolous money spending. London's ability to such is often caused by her lack of effort and understanding, as it's normally easy for her to get her own way. Plus, she can easily bribe people to do her own work. London may also have trouble understanding the difference between right and wrong, as it usually has to do with what can or can't do morally. Sometimes, she'll put her ego aside, and show she can do more than she's given credit for, which shows her to being occasionally smart and/or selfless. Though curiously, her stupidity seems to have increased during Season 3. London has her own web-show, ever since the episode Tiptonline. The original producer of "Yay Me, Starring London Tipton" was Cody Martin. After Cody quit, due to crazy things London made him do on set, London's friend Chelsea Brimmer became the producer, but Chelsea left after 1 webshow because she was a horrible producer and the fans demanded they bring Cody back. After Cody saw the show, he rushed to London's suite in the middle of the show and stated that he would return. However, whenever Cody was unavailable, Maddie often filled in as a substitute, and soon became the official producer. London continues to do her webshow on the S.S. Tipton, with Woody Fink as her producer. She does not see her parents often, only occasionally, but she often talks to them on the telephone. London says that Mr. Moseby appears more times in her family’s photo-albums than Mr. Tipton or any of his ex-wives. Her parents cannot stand each other, apparently, since Mr. Moseby put them not only in different rooms when they stayed at the hotel, but different wings. Although she is not Jewish, London observes Hanukkah. In "Big Hair & Baseball", while she and Carey swoon as the New York Yankees check into the Tipton, she says of the players, "They're even cuter than that hockey team Daddy bought me for Hanukkah". In "Rock Star in the House", London sneaks into Jesse McCartney's room along with Maddie and Zack. London takes a photo of herself with Jesse, whom she says she wants to marry, as he sleeps and says, "I think this is going to be our Christmas/Hanukkah card". When Maddie points out that, as London is not Jewish, she should not be able to celebrate Hanukkah, London replies "And miss out on 8 days of presents? Not this Shiksa". Throughout the series, London peppers her speech with other Yiddish vernacular, such as "Oy Vey", "Plotz", and "Mazel Tov". London prefers corn with butter and is allergic to lobster. However, in the episode where London loses all her money, she and Maddie go to a fancy restaurant for "lobster dipped in butter". London is also tone deaf, but still likes to sing. http:// London journeys onto the S.S. Tipton with the belief that she is on a vacation, until she is informed otherwise by Mr. Moseby that it is for her to attend Seven Seas High (or as London calls it "stupid sea school") and have the opportunity to learn how to live in the "real world". London sees this as more as a punishment than an opportunity. When London finds out later that she has to share a cabins, she bribes her cabin-mate, Padma, with jewellery to leave in The Suite Life on Deck so she can have her own cabin. At the end of the episode, Bailey Pickett is revealed to be a girl, which prompts her to be assigned in London's half-vacant cabin. This pushes a frustrated London to escape the S.S. Tipton via helicopter to Parrot Island. Therefore, in the following episode, the ship makes a special journey to the island to rescue her, as she has been imprisoned because Tipton Industries cut down Parrot Island's trees, which made the native parrots immigrate to a seal island. Later, she writes a check for 10 million to rehabilitate the island, and resumes residence on S.S. Tipton. At the school, London is treated like a regular student. Despite her frequents attempt to escape the S.S. Tipton so she can resume her normal free life, London has found ways to adapt on the ship. London quickly establishes a tenuous friendship with Bailey. In Broke N' Yo-Yo, she moves Bailey to a cramped loft near the ceiling of the cabin, and Bailey retaliates by faking an attack of fictional "Sea Snarks", but eventually comes clean. She later reunites with Ivana, flown in by helicopter in The Kidney of the Sea, and Cody referees an intelligence competition between her dog and Bailey's pet, Porkers but in the end Ivana and Porkers draw. London occasionally mistreats Bailey often, such as humiliating her using her webshow, "Yay Me" on a segment called "Boo You". Despite this, London means well as a friend and Bailey is willing to forgive. http:// *'Yolanda' (unseen) one of London's former stepsisters. In Poor Little Rich Girl, London called her on her cell phone, for a place to sleep, due to London's poverty. Yolanda refused, because London never helped her. London refers to her as 'sis'. http:// *'Wilfred Tipton' (voiced by Bob Joles) - The owner of the Tipton hotel and father to London. His face has never been shown. He is surrounded by his bodyguards, and usually only his hand is shown. In "Not so Suite 16", his body and legs were shown, but his face was hidden by a large birthday present. It is not clear how he became the owner of the Tipton, because London mentions many times that her father bought the hotel. However, in a few episodes, it is said that Tipton's ancestors owned the hotel first before he did. This may yet be another example of London's ignorance, or a continuity error or that the Tiptons have not owned it for some time and he bought it back. In the episode "Rock Star in the House", Wilfred is very strict about London's behavior when it comes to celebrities. His hand was once seen in the episode "Lip Synchin' in the Rain", in which he was wearing a diamond ring. Wilfred Tipton also has a history of marrying much younger women without London's consent, most of whom do not last long. The warranty of Wilfred's wedding gifts (given by Mr. Moseby) lasted longer than the marriages. http:// *'Mrs. Tipton' (unseen) London's mother and Mr. Tipton's first ex-wife. Divorced from Mr. Tipton, she visited London's sweet sixteen party but remained unseen. *'Stepmother 1' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's second ex-wife. *'Stepmother 2' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's third ex-wife. *'Stepmother 3' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's fourth ex-wife. *'Stepmother 4' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's fifth ex-wife. *'Brandi (Stepmother 5)' (played by T Lopez) Brandi was London's fifth stepmother and Wilfred's sixth wife seen in What the Hey. She comes to visit London, but they do not get along well. Over the course of the episode they become friendlier to each other. Mr. Tipton is no longer married to Brandi. In 'Mr. Tipton Comes To Visit' it is suggested that he has remarried when London says "All 12 of Daddy's wedding cakes have been that flavor (German Chocolate)". *'Stepmother 6' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's seventh ex-wife. *'Stepmother 7' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's eighth ex-wife. *'Stepmother 8' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's ninth ex-wife. *'Stepmother 9' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's tenth ex-wife. *'Stepmother 10' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's eleventh ex-wife. *'Stepmother 11' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's twelfth ex-wife. London refers to her as "Mommy #12". *'Stepmother 12' (unseen) Mr. Tipton's thirteenth ex-wife. London refers to her as "Mommy #13" *'Karina (Stepmother 13)' Mr. Tipton's fourteenth wife. She appears in the episode Ala-ka-scram! as Armando's assistant. London and Armando start dating, so London gets jealous and tells her dad to "get rid of her", so he marries her. http:// *'Chris Brown' - Chris starred in the episode "Doin' Time in Suite 2330". He starred on Yay Me! and London supposedly liked him. *'Boyfriends' - One of London's first boyfriends was Brenden, played by Tahj Mowry who also appeared in Scary Movie. Brenden does not date wealthy girls and despises wealthy families, therefore London lies about being a Tipton and tells Brenden she is a poor Tipton Hotel employee. In the end, Brenden finds out London is lying therefore breaks up with her. He then apologizes to London after seeing how devastated she becomes after the break up and tells her he does not care about wealth. *'Chelsea Brimmer' is one of London's wealthy friends. She is just as air-headed as London. First seen in Miniature Golf, and a guest star and former producer on London's web-show, Yay Me. She visited London on the S.S. Tipton in the episode, Flowers and Chocolate, of The Suite Life on Deck. *'Tiffany' another one of London's friends. She is shallow, air-headed, and diet-prone. First seen in Miniature Golf. *'Lance Fishman', a marine-obsessed life-guard at the Tipton, was Maddie and London's ex-boyfriend. In the third season of the series, in the episode Sink or Swim, London had a crush on Lance immediately; later, they kiss and start to date. In the episode Who's The Boss?, London was ashamed of Lance, as he did not know how to behave in high society. Later, however, they accepted each other the way they were. Despite this, they broke up in the episode The Arwin That Came to Dinner because Lance felt that they didn't have much in common and he liked another girl. *'Kyle' is seen in the episode "Maddie Checks In". Kyle is the friend of Jason who Maddie likes. They come from rich families. *'Joe' is seen in Volley Dad, she had a crush on him. She was in love with him until she saw Maddie kissing him. *'Todd St. Mark' is the son of the owner of the rival hotel to the Tipton. He and London have a Romeo and Juliet like relationship as their fathers hate each other and forbid them from seeing each other. Ilsa, the St. Mark Hotel Manager, forbids them from seeing each other, and has a close eye on them. They met at a dental convention that was held at the Tipton (Todd had to sneak out in order to go as he wished to be a dentist).Maddie tried to help them meet because she was sure that their love was deep and real. She tried to get them to meet at the masquerade ball but he was in a mask so they had to go through all the guys at the ball. London found him after Zack and Cody started a pie fight. Later he told London that his dad offered to pay for dental school in Europe, but turned him down. London tells him that he shouldn't give up his dream for her, urges him to go and he gives London her first kiss. *'Ivana' is London's pomeranian dog, who is treated like royalty. it is seen in an episode that she can contact London with her cellphone. *'Trevor' is a boy who London dated in the episode, "Odd Couples". However, he only dated her because he thought she was just as smart as him. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that London wasn't smart and was being coached by Maddie. Eventually, Trevor ended up with Maddie. Trevor was portrayed by Zac Efron. *'The twins' are two boys who only appeared in one episode as part of the twin convention. London and Maddie meet the "cute one" and evidently have a crush on. They both compete for his affections up until he introduces his geeky twin (portrayed by Scott Halberstadt) in which Maddie goes on a date with who is revealed to like London. *'Portia Tanenbaum' (unseen) is a friend of London's who's mentioned many times. She has her own webshow similar to London and gave to charity on one occasion. They usually go on shopping trips to Paris. In the episode Cody Goes to Camp, London says that Portia's going to teach her how to drive. Mr. Moseby nixes this by mentioning that Portia drove her father's yacht into piers 10, 11 and 12. London defends this saying, "She was putting on sunscreen." When London searches up 'Portia Tanenbaum' on the internet, Cody tells London that she has more results than London. Then London decides to start her own webshow called Yay- Me! starring London Tipton! *'Francesca Grubman' (seen in episode Health and Fitness) is one of London's rich friends. She attends London's junior fashion show in the episode Health and Fitness, in this episode she also insults Maddie and (ironically) London. Francesca is portrayed by Georgina Rosso the older sister of Rebecca and Camilla Rosso, the twins that portray Jessica and Janice. *'Maddie Fitzpatrick' is London's best friend and always hanging out with each other. They are shown to have a very close bond, yet London is still not above putting down Maddie's taste in clothes and hair. London often refers to Maddie as 'Hideous Hair Maddie', which Maddie doesnt enjoy. *'Zack and Cody Martin' London maintains a close friendship with the twins. Cody is her webcaster and often helps her with difficult homework assignments, and London often gets mixed up in Zack's various schemes. *'Lizzie Ashcroft' was mentioned in one episode, when London was supposed to be hanging out with her. She is thought to be London's friend. http:// Ivana Priscilla Veronica Tipton-Fitzpatrick is a character on the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. She is voiced by Emma Stone. Ivana is the pet dog of The Tipton Hotel heiress London Tipton. Since London is often compared to Paris Hilton, Ivana is the counterpart of Tinkerbell. (She is named after Ivana Trump, one of Donald Trump's ex-wives.) She is a Pomeranian breed. She does not talk to the human characters, but communicates to Maddie's dog Scamp, who she will have puppies with and marry. However, Maddie Fitzpatrick herself treats Ivana as a real person in one episode when she takes care of Ivana for a day. In this case, she was given sub-titles and barked, unlike how she talks to Scamp (although Maddie reacted, it is unknown whether or not she was actually understood). There was a book about Ivana in one episode, called Ivana lives in a Hotel. London copied it from Maddie for a short story assignment and gets an 'A', and in the end it becomes apparent that Maddie spoke it from a book her mother used to read to her when she was little. When Ivana has puppies with Maddie's dog Scamp, Maddie names her puppy Scruffy and London names hers Prince Percival Persimmon Du loc. Ivana wears contact lenses. London looked down on Scamp, who had to stay at The Tipton Hotel because Maddie's house was being fumigated, and set Ivana up with a "fancy pants" White Pomeranian duke, named Lord Quorckeran, (whom Ivana wasn't fond of, despite what London thought). Until Scamp showed up and whisked Ivana to suite 25. Esteban had been secretly feeding them, and stated "they are in love". When Moseby was showing the Ambassador to "his" suite, the dogs were found out. London eventually saw that Ivana was happy with Scamp. They ended up having four puppies: Maddie's (Scruffy), London's (Prince Percival Percimmon Du Loc), Esteban's, and Moseby's unnamed puppy, all seem to be boy puppies, but one might be a girl with the unknown of Mr. Moseby's. Apparently Ivana is aware of London's lack of intellect, stating, when London thought she liked the Pomeranian Duke, "you also think one and one is four", although it isn't surprising that Ivana is smarter than London. In Fairest of them All Esteban said "She's making you give her Shih Tzu a shiatsu" even though Ivana is a Pomeranian. She is often seen is season 1, but not that much in 2 or 3. In "Poor Little Rich Girl", Ivana is unseen and it is unknown were she was. Ivana returns in The Kidney of the Sea on The Suite Life on Deck being dropped in by a helicopter. http:// London also has a fictional online webshow called Yay me, which is produced by Cody and by Maddie once. It won the golden "Netty", which is a parody of the Webbys. The lyrics of its theme song are: :::"London Tipton's really great, really great, really great. London Tipton's really great and deserves the opposite of hate, which is love!!" In order to gain more fame on the internet than Portia Tenenbaum, London had Cody produce a webshow starring her. The webshow later became the third most watched show on the internet, and apparently was more popular than Portia's. The show frequently stars London. Other people who have appeared on the webshow include Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, Chris Brown, The Cheetah Girls, Carey Martin, Grandma Higgenbottom, Chelsea Brimmer, Maddie Fitzpatrick and Bigfoot. After arriving on the S.S Tipton, London carried on the webshow to embarrass Bailey as no guest stars can arrive on the S.S Tipton. One segment was called Boo You where London would have embarrassed Bailey in front of 37 million viewers. One of which was pulling her bed to the deck while she was wearing orthodontic headgear calling her a robot. The segment ended when Bailey realizes what London was doing and tells London she will never trust her again.